My Life in the Delta Quadrant
by LouisaHale
Summary: Nebula Aurora is now stuck in the Delta quadrant at 22 years old. Other problems include: her reproductive phases, her new abilities, being the ships counselor, building a community on a tiny ship and her Aunt Katie who also happens to be the captain.
1. Introduction Part One

Summary: Not-quite-human "Cadet" Nebula Aurora is now stuck in the Delta quadrant at 22 years old. Other problems include a Maquis captain, whose very presence triggers her reproductive phases, being the ships counselor, building a community on a tiny ship and her Aunt Katie who also happens to be the captain. _This will cover at least seasons one and two, maybe parts of three…_

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Introduction Part One**

I looked in the mirror and sighed. Not quite human, that's what my appearance screams. I mean my body, looked mostly human, tan skin, small stature, to say I was curvy would be a bit of an understatement. Two things were off about my appearance, my eyes were completely purple, everything expect my pupils was a bright purple, and my wildly curly black hair naturally had random streaks of brown, blue, green and bright red. All of it clashed horribly with my icky red starfleet issued cadets uniform. I try to make it better with make up, but neutral colors only tone down all this color so much.

At least after my last internship ends I can at least get out of this terrible uniform, that would be a bit of an improvement. Just this one internship, and my medic training would be finished. Voyager just has to find one maquis ship and bring it back and I could graduate medic training. I would be free of Starfleet. I had already been certified as a counselor, but my goal is to help people as much as possible so I took the extra time for the medic degree. It didn't take as long as it could have to do both because I have an eidetic memory.

My name is Nebula.

I know seriously, that's my name. My father isn't human, he says his species do not have an official name but called them the Astraians after the home system's sun. His mother was called Aurora and so when he arrived on Earth he used her name as a last name. He didn't know which one of his fathers was his biological father, and he had many siblings. My grandmother had 3 husbands.

My mother comes from a space faring family, the Janeways. Grandfather was an admiral and aunt Katie was just promoted to captain. My parents liked to travel as well and they would leave by brother Noah and I behind with my grandparents when they went exploring. They never were away from us long. When we were younger they would take short trips around the Sol System, once we got older they took extended trips and we got to go on most of these trips. Noah preferred to stay on the farm; he liked the simple life, so when we went on these trips I had to put up with his incessant whining. He'd eventually stop complaining after the first few days because he deep down loved all the time we spent just the four of us. I did too. I loved visiting places with my mother and father. My mother was a teacher so she tutored us, and frankly it was the best. We learned in the moment, we learned by doing, we learned from stories. My father would also throw in a lesson about his people every once and awhile just so we would know, he wanted to prepare us for our phases and even made discs for us to keep with us in case we needed the information for our children. My father liked to think ahead and plan for most every contingency; I get that from him. He also hated being in one place for an extended period of time, which is why he left his people to begin with.

My father's species the Astraians are an extremely xenophobic race. Dad said that they had reason to be. In the galaxy we originated from, our species were treated as slaves. Our entire home solar system was taken over by invaders. After a few generations a plague killed off all of the invaders that had colonized our system since they did not share some traits that allowed us to survive. As soon as the invaders were not in power any longer each of the twelve planetary monarchs decided to solve the problem. They new that the invaders' people would come looking for their comrades and they new it took a half a generation to arrive at the system. They decided to build a ship around the largest planet, Furyia which happened to be the least inhabited. When finished the ship was able to house all the members of the species. The ship was able to exist out of normal space, and be cloaked. And that is how they live.

They would stop in normal space to retrieve parts to update and the ships technology but would keep the homeship cloaked and take spaceships to get supplies in nearby systems. It was on one of these supply runs when my father decided not to return, which by his telling no one has willingly done before. He says that since the phases are so painful for us when not around family and the strong desire for a community that has been in our DNA since our beginnings, no one ever wanted to leave, and if they did, they would not leave permanently. They would tell an elder, arrange to blend in with the people nearby and when they were ready to come home they would call. Dad said that while young people enjoyed these excursions they usually came home within eight weeks. At times they visited the home system, which is now a massive burial ground for people who tried and failed to settle the remaining planets. The planet Vesta has a monument questioning were the natives went. My father found that funny. He loved talking about his people; you could tell that he missed them. But he always said he did not regret leaving because he had mom and he had us.

Dad died when I was 16 in an engineering accident on their ship, mom had transported to the surface for repair parts when the accident occurred. My mother was still quite young (33) when my father died. The ironic thing was they had taken that specific trip just a few months after my Grandfather's funeral because Dad wanted to see Mom smile again, and nothing made a Janeway happier than space travel. Losing Dad and Grandpa in the same year was difficult for my family. I missed them both dearly. Dad never found a way to contact his home again, he always wanted us to meet our other half of the family, he never got to tell his siblings and parents that he loved them one last time, they probably do not even know if he is dead.

At the time of my father's death I had already finished my mandatory primary education, I was going to travel with my parents full time until I turned 18 so I would be the same age as most other people that were beginning specialty schools. But after the accident I applied to Starfleet Academy, not because I was as excited about space as the Janeway side of the family, but because it was the best educational institution in the Sol System. All I ever wanted to do was help others in whatever capacity I could so I applied for counseling and medical certification, not only would I be able to help people in any capacity, but it would take longer to finish both, and I would complete my degrees around the time people my age normally would.

Now, six years later I am embarking on my final internship before I'm done. But this would be a more nerve-wracking experience then my previous internships. First thing was my Aunt Katie got her first Starfleet command on the ship I'm doing my internship on: _Voyager_. I was the captain's niece…talk about under pressure. Oh and the Maqius ship we were after? Apparently my 'Uncle' Tuvok had gone missing while following the ship and doing recon on the maquis… I didn't know the specifics I just knew his disappearance was linked with the Maquis ship. To be honest I wasn't supposed to know that Tuvok was missing, that was classified so much a cadet like me had no business knowing. But it isn't exactly my fault that I have super sensitive hearing…blame my father's side of the family. If you don't want me to hear something make sure I am not in the vicinity. Within earshot for me is like three times farther than for a full human. Aunt Katie was all kinds of furious with me for eavesdropping. I told her that at least I didn't have hearing as powerful as my Dad did, then I would know exactly what was so classified about my favorite Vulcan's disappearance.

Anyway, I have a bad feeling about this final internship. I hope that Tuvok was okay. He became a surrogate father after Dad and Grandfather died and if he died as well, I don't know if I'd survive.

So that stubborn Vulcan better be alive when Aunt Katie finds him. I need to unleash some very human emotions on him for making me worry…

Note: So should I continue? Is this crap? Are my grammatical errors too annoying? Do you want to proofread for me? Thanks for reading. If you want to review you can. Also I will be posting info about "Astraians" on my homepage after I finish up the next part of the introduction, so be on the lookout for that.

Love, Lou!

Update: So its been pointed out to me that I made an uh oh. Nebula is on the science track, but at the beginning I have her in a red cadets uniform. Everyone who knows Star Trek knows science=blue. I think when I originally wrote this chapter I had just watched ST:2009 again and was inspired by the uniforms all the cadets were wearing in the film, even Bones was in a red cadet outfit. I think that with what I envisioned Nebula looking like that bright red uniform would look a little silly on her. really I imagine anything too colorful would. And I needed her to be complaining about how non-human she looked in order to describe her. Her dealing with being half human and half a mystery species to people she interacts with will be a big deal.

Also what is a Mary Sue? Is that like an 'ideal me' character? The way I envision Nebula is totally not my ideal me, and she is probably going to be annoying to write at times, a bit of a spoiled brat, I mean she's the heroine but she's got all kinds of flaws. So if you feel that I am drifting away from Nebula and drifting toward Louisa let me know. I won't get offended. I'm writing this to get better with my story telling abilities I want it to be an okay story and make me a better writer.


	2. Introduction Part Two

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Introduction Part Two**

_Nebula,_

_I'm so proud of you! I know your father would be proud of you too! My little girl will soon be a dual graduate of Starfleet! Oh if I had known this when I was younger I would have rubbed Kathy's face in it, she always was the smarty-pants… she would have had a fit that her silly baby sister's baby was smart enough to get two degrees from Starfleet in the time it would take her to achieve one! Ha!_

_Your grandmother and I will be at the ceremony next month. I'm still trying to find something to wear! I want us all to look good because I want to get a family photo at the ceremony. Noah has even agreed to leave medical school for the weekend you graduate! He says he wants to see his big sister officially become a 'fancy space doctor' and was joking on how you best not look down at earth bound doctors like him._

_I just want you to keep in mind a few things while on your last internship. Firstly, please don't slip up and call your captain Aunt Katie! She is your captain and she hates being called Katie. Especially do not do this in front of other crewmembers. Also, I hear Tuvok will be the security officer. Please do not call him uncle in front of the crew, and do not try to provoke and emotional reaction. He has no qualms about reporting any insubordination to Starfleet. Also, I hear that some of your friends from your early academy days are on board. Harry and Vorik are ENSIGNS now, not your cadet friends. I'm not saying you can't be friends with them, but they are your superiors not your 'big bro Kimmy' and 'Stud-ly Vulcan Bffl' anymore. _

_I notice all these warnings have to do with the nicknames you give others; you must get that from me. Please don't name anyone else anything too out there while your gone. It is just a few weeks, I'm sure you can restrain yourself. Maxine, T'Perra and that new friend of yours Kendra have all agreed to make sure you don't mess this up for me. I got a new dress to watch you graduate Nebula! And If I don't get to see that I will be absolutely heartbroken._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

I huffed. The way she describes my behavior you would think that I am a mentally unbalanced mess. Ha! Maxe and T helping new friend Kendra to look out for me. That had to be a joke! Maxine Graye has been my friend since I learned to talk, and she was the reason for any trouble I got into when we were together. We didn't start the academy together though, but when I started my roommate was T'Perra and we were friends since the moment we met by bonding over the fact that we were both hybrids.

When Maxe came to the academy she became fast friends with T as well. T graduated a few years ago with Harry, a kid we met at orientation. Vorik, (a Vulcan I met in the library one day that eventually learned to tolerate me because I didn't needlessly chatter) had graduated a year before them. Kendra was my lab partner in Advanced Xenobiology last semester and I enjoyed her company.

Anyway, my brain may work in over drive and I may say a ton of things in my head but only 1.5% of what I think ends up where non-telepaths can hear it. In fact my brain processes things so quick that telepaths only get impressions of my thoughts, they couldn't pick a thought from my head if they wanted too. My father always said that like him only an Astraian telepath would be able to read my thoughts and they were rare. My mother is a very odd duck, and likes to project those personality traits on me. The nicknames for Harry in Vorik were only ever written in correspondence with her and grandmother. And of course I knew not to call my commanding officers my aunt and uncle. Duh! I love mom, can't wait to see her again, her outlook of life is delightful.

Okay Nebula, it's time to focus now…

I was sitting in the quarters I shared with T. We had left DS9 a short while ago and T had just left for her duty shift. My shift didn't start for a while but I was ready to start it just the same. Uniform on, hair pinned back. I took this extra time to put away the clothing I purchased at DS9 and re-read my mothers last letter from my data padd.

After reading the letter and realizing how scattered my thoughts were I decided to report to sickbay early. Perhaps I could be useful there. We should be approaching the Badlands shortly; maybe I could help once we found the Maquis ship?

I was almost to sickbay when the ship went on red alert. I seemed like seconds later that we were thrown. I was thrown against a wall and all was black.

* * *

"Nebula. Wake up!"

"Harry, I think she's dead."

"Harry. I'm okay. I need to see how the others are, they might need help."

Harry sighed in relief when he realized I was alive. "I so didn't want to be the one to tell your aunt about this…"

"Janeways don't die easily Kim. Now lets go help sickbay." He and his friend helped me up.

"Did she say Janeway? And you should know sick bay hasn't been responsive."

My heart sank and I started running towards sickbay. When the doors open I am near tears, everything is on fire, everyone is dead.

"They must have been right next to the console when it exploded." The guy that accompanied Harry said. Harry went towards the extinguisher to put out the fire. Then I saw her body.

"Kendra…" I sobbed.

Harry turned to me. "Nebula, I know she was your friend, I know you knew most of these people well. But you have to shelf your grief for now. We are on the other side of the galaxy, have lost many crewmembers being thrown here and you are one of the only ones available that can help save threw crewmembers we have left."

He was right. "I'm just a medic though. I will need help. Computer initiate Emergency Medical Holographic program."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The EMH said as he appeared.

"Many injured crew are on their way to sickbay and the entire medical team except for myself is dead."

**Note:**

**So that is it for the intro, and now we are in "Caretaker". It's not the fantastic part two I was hoping for but I needed to get this story started. If I have time later I may rewrite it, but I wanted to get to the actual series.**

**I probably won't update until the weekend unless I am able to clear up some things on my schedule. But I imagine that most Trekkies (including myself) are focused on the upcoming release of Into Darkness anyways. So I hope you wont be too mad.**

**I'll be posting some information about Nebula's people, the crew post-caretaker and info about my other OC's on my homepage in the next few days**

**So at the beginning there is a note from Nebula's mom who I am calling Carolyn Janeway, I know Kathryn Janeway has a sister but I am not sure her name or age is ever mentioned. I sort of channeled myself a bit when writing the letter. I just thought wouldn't it be fun if Kathryn Janeway's little sister was this scatterbrained character? I also think that this will help explain the all the Narration. Nebula takes after her fathers species in regards to higher brain function (you learn that as we go) and she processes thing at a quicker rate than humans do, it doesn't make her smarter, It just means that she has many related thoughts happening at once which makes her feel like she is scatterbrained like her mom, focusing on inconsequential things. The amount of heavy scattered narration will tone down as she gets a bit more life experience and we have more interaction with characters, as we go on she learns to direct her thoughts.**


	3. Caretaker Problems Part One

**So FYI: don't own ST. only own my OCs **

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Caretaker Problems Part One –**

The doctor and I worked together trying to help the injured crew. Although his bedside manner needed a lot of work, we made a good team."A replacement must be requested as soon as possible. I am programmed only as a short-term emergency supplement to the medical team." The EMH said as we treated a crewmember.

I responded handing him a medical tricorder. "I understand sir, but we may have to work together for a while. I know that I am not the best assistant but it's better that if Kim and his little friend were fumbling around trying to help you." I smiled remembering minutes ago when the doctor asked for a tricorder and Harry handed him a non-medical tricorder. "You and I will have to keep this crew together until we get home."

The EMH looked a bit flabbergasted when I called him 'sir'. "I suppose so. I am capable of treating any injury or disease. We will make due." He then addressed the patient. "No concussion. You'll be fine. Clean him up." I smiled, no bedside manner at all.

While I was tending to the latest patient, I looked over my shoulder and saw Kendra's body. Why was I smiling? A person I was close to was dead. As I continued to work, first on the non-concussed crewman and then on others the EMH was manhandling, I couldn't help but wonder. Was Aunt Katie alive? Were Maxe, T'Pera and Vorik alive? How many people have we lost getting here? Why were we here?

Kim and Whats-his-name walk in carrying another crewmember to a bio-bed and I turn to see to him as the doctor is otherwise occupied. But I notice the patient the doctor was tending too disappear. Suddenly everyone began to disappear.

"Whats happen-" I barely finish the sentence before I disappear .

I start looking around. What the hell? All the crewmembers are chattering but I listen carefully for my aunt's voice.

"_Don't believe your eyes, Mister Paris. We've only transported a hundred kilometres. We're inside the array."_ She says.

Array? Okay. I'm a bit more than afraid at the moment, and all I want to do is run towards my Aunt and be comforted. I know that this isn't and option, Aunt Katie has the safety of an entire crew to think about now.

I spot Maxe and T in the crowd and race towards them.

"Thank goodness Nebula! You are okay!" Maxe said hugging me.

"Yes, just a bit afraid. What kind of creature takes people off their ship? Are we in danger?"

"This being seams to be making attempts at putting our crew at ease, based on the holographic environment we are in. Logic dictates that if whoever is behind this wished us harm then they would not put effort into putting us at ease." T'Pera rambled logically, yet letting some nervousness into her voice

Okay, that's her way of saying she's freaked out as well. T is a Vulcan/Romulan hybrid, so while logic rules her life, she still shows emotion. At times her reactions are "human", I developed a theory that her spy of a mother was a hybrid herself (part romulan, part human, all deceitful spy). I have no way to confirm this of course.

Maxe glared at her. "Don't logic us. We have to find Kendra. See that she's okay."

"Maxe, she died when we were pulled here."

They both gaped at me.

But, we didn't have time to mourn. I'm beginning to think we never will because every time I start to feel said another crisis comes up. The holograms start to surround us…

I am so quitting Starfleet when we get back.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I got caught up in some extremely depressing family stuff, I'm sure you don't want the whole sob story. I'm not abandoning this though, just expect erratic updating.**

**Anyway...wasn't Into Darkness amazing? I thought it twas.**


	4. Caretaker Problems Part One (Continued)

**Update: So Hi! I tweaked what I posted this morning (see chapter 3) and decided to post the next little bit of this story because chapter 3 was so short. please bear with my grammar and what not. I have no proof-reader. I also don't know when I'll finish with caretaker, because I don't want to mess with cannon too much. so here is a bit more or "Caretaker Problems". and I appreciate all the constructive criticism. Thanks for that! doing my best too incorporate it in to what I'm doing currently. Hopefully I'm not failing. Also, if i don't update soon, just know I'm not holding chapters hostage for reviews, like I said; going through some family stuff = erratic updating.**

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Caretaker Problems Part One –**(continued from Chap 3)

I woke up on the floor in sickbay. The EMH was standing over me. "Excuse me, could you explain what has just transpired?"

"I wish I knew Doctor. How long were we gone?"

"Nearly 3 earth days."

"Oh dear." I said standing up quickly. "I don't have a clue what has happened doctor. But as soon as I know I will notify you. I think we should keep your program running for now. We may need you."

"_All senior officers, report to the bridge immediately._" I hear over the com of Harry's friend.

He looks around. "Computer locate Ensign Kim"

"Ensign Kim is not on board." The computer says.

"WHAT!" I nearly scream. Not on board?

"Paris to Janeway." Apparently his name was Paris. I did not stick around to hear the rest of their conversation, I decided to get my information first hand and headed for the bridge. Paris was not far behind me I'd imagine.

As the turbo-lift door opened, I hear a crew-member say. "They're powering down their engines, dropping their shields."

"Captain, do we have any information on Kim? Do the Maquis have him?"

"Ms. Aurora, the Maquis are beaming aboard, they also have a missing crew-member."

Paris exited the turbo-lift as she said that. "Thanks for waiting for me Nebula."

I glared at him, just as the hum of the transporter sounded. Three figures appeared. One I recognized and the one I assumed to be the captain made my chest tighten, like someone was grabbing my heart.

"Watch out Captain, they're armed." I snorted at this. Uncle Tuvok shooting Aunt Katie. Funny joke.

My aunt sideways glanced at me, to shut me up. "Put down your weapons. You won't need those here." As they put down their phasers I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer.

"So, who is going to be the one to tell me why my dear uncle is on a Maqius crew. The same uncle that told me I was foolish to consider joining the Maquis."

Uncle Tuvok stepped forward and looked at the Maqius captain. "I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, sir. I am Captain Janeway's Chief of Security."

"Well, that makes more sense…" I mumbled. Then I felt it, a strong fury, so strong it hurt. Oh no, I did not like what this meant. Extra abilities (such as empathy, telepathy, precognition etc.) in non-alpha personalities like myself were not triggered until in the presence of an alpha personality that is usually the persons…for lack or a better translation life-mate. Oh, Aunt Katie will be very unhappy when she finds out, I'm not entirely certain my potential mate will be so happy either.

"Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, Vulcan?"

"My mission was to accumulate information on Maquis activities, and then deliver you into their waiting hands. That is correct."

"I see you had help." He said looking towards Paris and I.

"Who me? Sorry you got the wrong person." Paris laughed at me.

"It's good to see you too, Chakotay." Chakotay, good name.

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer. But you, you betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum? What was your price this time?" Okay, this rage is getting unbearable, so hurtful I started to get dizzy.

Aunt Katie didn't notice my discomfort, as she was busy captaining. "You are speaking to a member of my crew. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you would have me treat a member of yours."

"Um, Captian…" Paris said as he ran to catch me from falling to the floor.

"Yes, Mr. Paris…Nebula what's wrong."

I took a deep breath. "My extra abilities seam to be surfacing, triggered by the presence of an alpha. I was feeling the anger of Captian Chakotay. I think…"

I then got a vision…_ Harry and a woman in white garmets in a white room with sores on their bodies… The woman was banging on the door trying to leave…_

"Nebula, what happened just now?"

"My first vision. Harry and a woman, trapped in a white room. They are alive and sick. The woman banging on the door, fighting with the captors as she woke."

Uncle Tuvok then helped me up. "Was this woman of Klingon ancestry?"

"Yes. Do we know her?"

Chakotay answered "She is the missing member of my crew, she's half Kilngon."

"Isn't that a good sign? That who ever has them has them in the same place and they are alive?" I asked.

"The question is where are they. and when we find them, how we get back home." Paris said.

Uncle Tuvok turned to Aunt Katie. "Based on my initial reconnaissance, Captain, I am convinced we are dealing with a single entity in the array. I would suggest he scanned our computers in order to select a comfortable holographic environment. In effect, a waiting room to pacify us prior to biometric assessment."

"An examination?" Tom said.

"It is the most logical explanation. Why else would he have released us unharmed?"

"Break out the compression phaser rifles. Meet us in Transporter Room two. We're going back. We'll divide into teams. Mister Tuvok, while Chakotay and I are looking for Torres and Kim, your job is to find out as much about this array as you can. It brought us here. We have to assume it can send us home. Agreed?" Everyone nods at her orders. "Mister Rollins, maintain Red alert. Keep us on constant transporter locks."

"Captain. I'd like to go with you." Paris said.

"If this has something to do with what Chakotay said…"

"It doesn't. I'd just, I'd hate to see anything happen to Harry."

"Come on." At this I walked towards them too, if Paris could go for Harry's sake, I have more than enough reason to go. "Not you Ms. Aurora." She said.

If she were just my aunt I might talk back or argue, but unfortunately for me she's my Captain too.

This is stupid, I hate waiting.


	5. Caretaker Problems Part Two

**FYI: anything you recognize from the ST universe isn't mine. All my OC's that's mine**

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Caretaker Problems Part Two –**

Where could I go to brood? I wasn't about to go to my quarters, I needed to think through this alone…

How inappropriate would it be to break into the captain's quarters? Very. But it might put me on a one-way ticket out of Starfleet. So that's good. And I need to talk to Aunt Katie when she had some time. It's settled then. To aunt Katie's quarters! Or perhaps her ready room is a better idea? Yes, ready room is least likely to get me sent to the brig…

Okay. So this Chakotay guy triggered my phases. I mean it was bound to happen eventually, I'm 22 years old and have no internal reproductive physiology. If I had not encountered someone that told my body to wake up, it would have happened naturally in the next few years.

A human might interpret this to mean that Chakotay is my mate. I recall my father saying that the pull a non-alpha would feel is to alphas that would be a compatible mate. So, he is just one of many potential mates. My father said that at the time he left the home-ship his mother had been married to five individuals, had children with three and interacted with many others that she did not feel the urge to bond with in her lifetime.

So really there is no reason for me to panic. This just means that he's the only potential I have met thus far. There are others out there. Which is good because if he were my only option to mate and have children… I would probably die childless because my mother would not allow me to be married to a Maquis who is wanted by the federation. I need to calm down. Just because I felt his emotions the strongest, doesn't mean it was Chakotay that triggered my phases. Feasibly it could have been anyone on that bridge. I only fixated on him because he's the obvious choice to be an alpha as a ships captain.

Ugh! I wasn't prepared to deal with my phases for at least a few years. Now, when I would have to move home with my mother and grandmother, it would be too risky, perhaps even fatal to handle the phases alone. The local doctor had been briefed by my father about how extreme phases would be for Noah and I. He should handle them; and I don't want to have to explain them to another doctor.

Well, I guess that this is for the best. I never wanted to stick with Starfleet full-time anyway, now if I didn't get discharged for insubordination I could take a medical leave for a few years.

"Ms. Aurora, why are you lounging about in my ready room?"

"I need to speak to you about a personal matter, Captain. Did you find the missing crew-members."

Aunt Katie sat down next to me and sighed. "No, we did not. They are not on the array. They were transported somewhere. All departments are looking for how and where they were transported."

"What about getting home?"

"We don't know yet. Tuvok is working on it. Now what was this personal matter…"

"I need to speak to you as my aunt for this…"she nodded. "My cycles have begun. The presence of someone on that bridge triggered them. I need to discuss how to leave Starfleet and go home to mom and grandma before my first phase starts."

She nodded. "Did your father tell you how long it would take before we need to be discussing medication and be seclusion from non-family members?"

"He told me they start soon after they are triggered for males and females were delayed for a few weeks. But Noah took six months from when his triggered before his started. Our human DNA could give us a longer waiting period. I would estimate I have at least six months if not a year until I must go back to Indiana."

"Well, when we get back. After I brief the admirals, We will schedule a meeting and see if they are willing to grant you special leave, or allow for you to discharge."

I nodded it was all we can say now. There are no decisions that need to be made until we get back home. "Okay. Thank you Aunt Katie. I love you. I should leave you to your captian-ing now." I smiled. "I will brief the EMH on what is happening."

"I love you too Nebula."

* * *

I walked into sickbay. By now everything was tidied up. The bodies of the dead were removed and repairs were underway. But the EMH was off.

"Who turned off the EMH?" I said to the room.

"We didn't need it. It was annoying us. So we turned it off." Some engineer said, barely looking up from his work.

"Computer please Initiate Emergency Medical Holographic programme."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"No emergency Doctor. I promised that I would tell you what I discovered. We are in fact stranded in the Delta Quadrant, there are a few crew-members missing. As of now we don't know how exactly to get home but we want to find the missing crew first." I told him.

He nodded. "Thank you very much for keeping me updated."

My head started to hurt. "Doctor, would you mind running a scan on me. I recently developed some empathic and premonition abilities and my head is starting to hurt again like when I received them first."

He nodded. "I don't seam to have your species in my data-banks. Is this a typical ability?"

"I'm a hybrid, the first that is known. We do not know what will be typical for me."

He grabbed a tri-corder and began to scan. I began to feel more pain. "Your brain activity seams to be increasing exponentially as I speak…"

His voice began to fall away as I heard others…

* * *

_"…I am Vulcan." "Neelix. Good to meet you!"_

_"Look, do you want them to sedate you again?"…"You're right, Starfleet. It's the Klingon half of me. It's just it's hard to control it sometimes."…"What's your name, Maquis?"…"B'Elanna. B'Elanna Torres."_

_The doctor tending to a young girl in sickbay. I could see myself on a nearby bio-bed looking like I was in a coma. "…Visiting hours are over. Everyone except my patient is to leave immediately." …"Computer, end Medical Holographic Programme."…_

_"Kes can tell you where to go. But now that she's free, we're leaving this system together."…"Neelix, these people rescued me."… "I rescued you."…"With their help. It would be wrong not to help them now."_

_Harry and Torres climbing some sort of stairs "Maybe I'd do better if I had a little Klingon blood in me." …"Trust me, it's more trouble than it's worth." … "You know, I spent my whole life getting ready for Starfleet. And on my very first mission, I'm going to die."…"We're not finished yet…" I liked this Torres, she was keeping Kimmy going…_

_"I believe that the Caretaker owes something to the Ocampa. I believe the debt that can never repaid is very likely a debt to them. In addition, there were his frequent references to running out of time. I think he knew his death was imminent."_

_Tom, Harry, Torres, Neelix and Kes on the planets surface communicating with Voyager…. "You're not thinking of going back there? Well, if a fool needs company. Take care of them, dearest. I'll see you later."…"Voyager, make that three to beam up. Lock in on the other comm. badge and energize."_

_"Janeway to Chakotay. Tuvok and I are beaming to the Array. Can you hold off the Kazon?"_

_"I'm setting a collision course, but the guidance system is disabled. I'll have to pilot the ship manually. Get the crew ready to beam to Voyager. And drop shields for transport. Paris, my crew's coming over. Tell one of your crackerjack Starfleet transporter chiefs to keep a lock on me. I'm going to try and take some heat off your tail."_

_My aunt and uncle standing by blob…"The self-destruct programme has been damaged. Now this installation will not be destroyed. But it must be. The Kazon must not be allowed to gain control of it. They will annihilate the Ocampa." The blob shrinks into a hand-sized rock. Aunt Katie picks it up "Shall I activate the programme to get us back?" oh no, Aunt Katie is staring at the rock with that look in her eyes. "And what happens to the Ocampa after we're gone?" Uncle Tuvok kneels next to her. "Captain, any action we take to protect the Ocampa would affect the balance of power in this system. The Prime Directive would seem to apply."…"Would it? We never asked to be involved, Tuvok, but we are. We are."_

_"I'm aware everyone has families and loved ones at homes they want to get back to. So do I. But I'm not willing to trade the lives of the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way home."_

_Aunt Katie was standing over me. "Nebula. I'm sorry. I had to destroy our only known way home. But we will get through this. The doctor says you are in a coma of your own making. You have seen what's happened haven't you? And seeing what's to come. Wake up soon. I'll need your help. I think this newly formed crew could use a Counselor. Maquis and Starfleet stranded so far away from home. And I could use my favorite niece up and about, this coma worries me." She kisses my forehead. "I have to go ask Chakotay to be my first officer now. This is going to be an interesting journey." She had the Janeway sparkle in her eyes at the prospect of this new journey._

_Aunt Katie talking to Tom in her ready room.. "Don't be so sure. He'll also be my First Officer. Everyone aboard this ship will report to him, including the lieutenant assigned to conn."… "Me?" "I've entered into the ship's log on this date that I'm granting a field commission of lieutenant to Thomas Eugene Paris. Congratulations"_

_Neelix and Kes talking to Aunt Katie. "Whatever you need is what I have to offer. You need a guide? I'm your guide. You need supplies? I know where to procure them. I have friends among races you don't even know exist. You need a cook? Oh, you haven't lived until you've tasted my angla'bosque. It will be my job to anticipate your needs before you know you have them. And I anticipate your first need will be me."_

_I saw friendships with all of these new people. Kes, Torres, Paris, Neelix, The Doctor, a and with a few people I have yet to meet. I saw a community take shape on this ship I saw children being born. Aunt Katie and her first officer Chakotay flirting incessantly. I saw others join us. I saw hardships, I saw loses, I saw hope. We met new species, we met my father's species, I found love and we finally got home. My mother met her grandchildren. I met my brother's family._

_I didn't see this whole future. I didn't see everything. It was mostly flashes. There were only a few scenes that were complete._

_I see myself sitting in the mess with a blonde woman who had a metallic object over her eye. There was a young man with similar metal on his face sitting next to her, a young girl about ten with metallic things on her face seated next to me, I was holding a small baby girl with a bit of the metallic plating as well. "Annika, would you like to hold my new daughter?"… "Counselor we have been over this, that is not my preferred name. Besides, Mezoti is a grown girl it would be difficult to hold her." The girl next to me giggled. "Aunt Annika, Momma was asking if you wanted to hold Delta."… "Yes, I was sweetie. Do you want to hold your sister instead?"… "No, Momma. Aunt Katie said I could sleep over with her Rebi and Azan. They want to show me their room."_

_The next scene we were in a home, we were not on Voyager any longer. "Momma! Atlas hit me."… "Astra is lying Momma! I saw, he barely touched her!" I could barely containing my laughter. The ones called Atlas and Astra looked like each other, and they both strongly resembled my mother down to her eye and hair color. There were five others getting into the fight as well, four had black hair with various colors in it. The other had brown hair and greatly resembled the girl from the previous vision. One of the boys had my purple eyes while the remaining three children had orange, bright green and bright blue Astraian eyes. All seven of them looked to be twelve or younger. "If you all don't stop fighting in the next few moments I can always ask your teachers to assign more homework because you all have way too much time on your hands." They all were quiet and ran from the room at that. I turned back to the comm. "Sorry sweetie." The young woman on screen smiled at me. "It's okay mother. As I was saying, going to school here on Earth is strange. It's not like my experiences on Voyager or Furyia but I think I am adjusting well. Grandmother makes it easier. I can't wait until the semester is over so I can see you all again. I miss you."_

* * *

I came out of my coma abruptly. I was in tears. I wanted that happy future. And I was going to make sure that I and everyone on this ship got home and found happiness along the way.

Aunt Katie's voice came over the communications network. _"We're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We have already made some friends here, and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face, but one thing is clear. Both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew; A Starfleet crew. And as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant, we'll continue to follow our directive to seek out new worlds and explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds, it would take seventy-five years to reach the Federation, but I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere, who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her, and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts, or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back. Mister Paris, set a course for home."_

I am the only person that has seen we make it back to the alpha quadrant eventually. But I will not share this information. I will not tell anyone what I have seen. I know now that I went into that coma for a reason. I wasn't supposed to interfere with what is supposed to happen. We need to be here. But I could and would help the others cope with this change and the changes to come.

Meanwhile it was time to start building us all a life in the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

**AN: so did you like it? Should I rewrite? I feel like this was a cheesy cop out chapter. But I don't want to change the essence of what happens on the show. I want Nebula behind the scenes of the main story lines as much as possible. She is a counselor she shouldn't have much command pull. She will mostly know as much as an average crew-member does in the show. But helping others cope with the happenings. While still having friendships with her fellow crew-members and the command staff. And these visions, she only saw flashes of people and events, she doesn't know what will happen and when the only two future scenes that she saw will be her motivation to keep from interfering with what is supposed to happen too much because she wants to live the life she saw.**

**And remember, when I post my version of "Parallax" has nothing to do with reviews I receive. Like I stated previously erratic life= erratic updating**

**Love, Lou!**


	6. She's a Janeway

**AN: Anything that you recognize from the ST Universe= Not mine. Unfamiliar things=mine**

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Post Caretaker/Pre-Parallax – "She's a Janeway"**

"Ms. Aurora, Do not get up so quickly." The doctor said coming towards me with a medical tri-corder.

"I am fine Doctor. I believe my body needed to adapt to the changes taking place with my physiology."

He nodded his head. "I have accessed your file, and there is not much on your different physiology in your medical records. If I am to be the ship's physician I must know as much as possible."

I nodded my head. "I will sit down with you and tell you what I know about my physiology. But first I need to speak with the Captain. During my coma, I saw that we have many people who have joined the ship after being stranded here. I will need to arrange for preliminary medical scans for all new crew. That is if you do not mind me acting as a liaison for sickbay? Be your voice where you cannot go, as you are limited to this area of the ship?"

"Are you positive the captain will not just make you Chief Medical Officer instead of leaving a hologram to be a doctor."

"No, I am certified as a Counselor, I will be needed in that capacity. Besides, you will be a better as a CMO, you know more, I only have the equivalency of a nursing degree."

"Very well. Turn my program off when you leave. The crew keeps forgetting. Keep me apprised of what the captain says."

"I will. Computer, end program."

The doctor disappeared and I left sickbay.

* * *

What would be my priorities? Aside from getting everyone evaluated in sickbay and then a psychological assessment by myself, I needed to establish myself with the crew. Get respect, have an office set up walk-in times. I also would need to ask the captain about extra help in sickbay. If I was to truly be the Counselor, I could not be spending all my time assisting the doctor, and he couldn't leave sickbay, which meant he couldn't assist on away missions. There was so much to do! But I would start with this. Community building had to start with assuring the health and safety of the community members.

I paused before entering the turbo lift. Why was apart of me so excited for this? I was far away from home; I could feel the sadness of everyone else. But here I was thoroughly enjoying myself at the prospect of making this ship a home for the crew. This felt purely instinctual as if it was in my blood to make a home out of nothing, in my blood to take care of these people. Perhaps it was, perhaps this is what it felt to be Astraian.

I stepped into the turbo-lift and headed to the bridge. I needed to clear my head and focus on getting my new duties. But first I needed to see for myself that Harry, Uncle Tuvok and Aunt Katie were okay. Once I knew that I could get started.

* * *

Everyone was just standing at his or her stations looking out the view-screen or at their controls. It seemed like everyone was taking the time to assess what had happened and what may happen.

This melancholy, while justified would not be accepted.

"I slip into a coma for a few hours and wake up to all this? This new crew really knows how to make an empath feel needed." I said.

Aunt Katie smirked at me. "Ms. Aurora. I am glad to see you out of your coma."

"Are you really going to spend this whole journey calling me Ms. Aurora?" I whined

"Ms. Aurora… need I remind you not to speak to the captain that way…"My Uncle Tuvok said.

"In what way? Is it wrong for me to want to acknowledge the only family I have? Please Uncle Tuvok, ask my aunt to have me thrown in the brig or better yet have me court marshaled!" I said glaring at him, "Then I can really tell you how angry I am at you. I have some very human emotions towards you. Mr. Nebula-Joining-The-Maquis-Is-Illogical-But-Spying- On-Them-Is-Okay."

"Nebula…" Aunt Katie said with a warning tone, "You are treading on thin ice."

"I'm sorry, Au-Captian. I can't seam to differentiate my emotions from the others on this ship. Everyone is feeling so strongly and I'm feeling all of it."

She nodded. I turned to my uncle. "I apologize for my outburst Mr. Tuvok."

"Nebula, since when are you an empath?" I heard from behind me.

"Harry!" I said practically squeezing the life out of him in a hug, and then proceeded to look over him, checking for the odd rashes I saw in my visions. "Are you okay? You are no longer ill right? All healed? And Torres…" I said looking around the bridge for the woman in my vision. "Are you fully recovered as well? I had a vision of you both ill."

"Nebula, they are fine now. The doctor has healed them. Come sit down next to my chair. You are confusing everyone and not acting like yourself." Aunt Katie ordered.

I took a deep breath, she was right. I felt manic one moment, melancholy the next. This was going to be harder to adjust to then I imagined. I nodded and turned to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. Then made my way to the chair. The closer I got to my aunt, the more like myself I felt. "Fascinating." I said sitting in the small chair next to hers. "All other emotions have faded significantly. Oh, that's much better." I said with a sigh.

Paris started to mumble… "_she said…Janeways don't die easily… holy crap."_

"Mr. Paris?" Aunt Katie asked from her seat. She didn't have my hearing but Mr. Paris does not mumble softly.

"I'm sorry captain. Nebula said something to Harry earlier, she was knocked out when we were pulled here and Harry was concerned she was dead when she woke she told him that _Janeways don't die easily_. She's your daughter isn't she?"

I snorted. "Idiot. She's something worse than my mother, she is my overprotective aunt." I turned to Aunt Katie "Does he have to be here? I don't have to have a premonition to tell me he's going to cause me and many others many headaches."

"Nebula, do I have to confine you to quarters until you sort your new abilities out?"

"No thank you, Captain. I think shadowing a blood relative the rest of the day will be enough to nip this problem in the bud. May I officially introduce myself to everyone?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's going to be a long rest of the day…"

_I'll take that as a yes._ "Hello. My name is Nebula Aurora. And once I am not an emotional wreck myself, I will be stepping into the role as ships counselor." I got up went over to Torres. "As I said I saw what was happening to everyone while I was asleep. I want to thank you for keeping Harry going when he went all doom and gloom on those creepy stairs. And I'm glad to see you healed."

She nodded. "You don't look human. I am unfamiliar with your species. How are you the captain's niece?"

"Oh that's a long story. Needless to say I'm a hybrid." I then lowered my voice so only she could hear what I said "And you Miss. It's-the-Kiligon-half-of-me are not the only hybrid on this ship. There are eight of us as of now. Embrace both your ancestries."

She really didn't look like she appreciated my wisdom at the moment. "Mr. Neelix, Ms. Kes, how lovely to meet you in person." I said walking over to them.

Neelix was a hugger so he hugged me and said "Nice to meet you Nebula." While Kes smiled and said. "Hello."

"Nebula, would you join the Commander and I in my ready room?" Aunt Katie said.

* * *

We all sat down. I held my hand out to Chakotay. "It's nice to meet you officially Commander."

He nodded and shook my hand.

"We must assign our new crew members to quarters and departments. Then within the next few days we need to address filling the vital positions officially. Especially Sickbay and Engineering as they lost all of their commanding personnel." Aunt Katie said

"The EMH and I have agreed that I will be a liaison for him at senior officer meetings, I think as counselor, I will be working closely with sickbay anyway. Also, until more medics can be trained I can assist him. Also, I think all new crew should have an initial physical and medical history on file as soon as all new positions are filled."

She nodded. "All senior officers will have their own quarters, as will Mr. Neelix and Kes. This has been done for the most part. Except for your quarters Nebula, and I believe there is enough room for anyone with the rank of Lieutenant Jr grade or higher to have their own quarters."

Since all of the Starfleet Lieutenants and higher had been assigned quarters already, we went through and assigned the rooms of fallen crew members to Maquis crew members that were given high ranks by Aunt Katie and Chakotay earlier.

We assigned my quarters to a suite on deck 4 that had a small office connected to the quarters it was in an area that had single quarters and some doubles, along with transporter rooms a cargo bay and an energy grid. This way it would not be obvious that someone would be coming to see the Counselor.

Then came the hard part, sorting through all the dead Ensigns and Crewmen and figuring out which quarters were unoccupied, half empty or full and then deciding who to place together, some Maquis were paired together but for the most there were only half empty rooms available so Maquis and Starfleet crew-members would have to room together.

Maxe was Kendra's roommate, and I was moving out on T so they would have to have Maquis roommates. We attempted to make sure that the new roommates worked in similar fields or had something in common to ease the transition.

For instance T's new roommate was Nadina Jones who had a bunch in common with T, she worked in the science labs, she was a hybrid (human mother, Orion father), Nadina's half sister was half Vulcan and single parents raised them both T and Nadina.

Nadina's sister T'Lara happened to be part of the Starfleet crew and was a relief bridge officer. She did not even know we were chasing her sister's ship until a few hours ago when her sister and the rest of the Maquis beamed aboard. Her new roommate was Ro Dania. Dania was a Bajorian who we have just assigned to security, and Chakotay had said that Dania and Nadina were very close friends.

Maxine was paired with Renia Luxe. Renia would work in engineering with Maxe. That seemed all they had in common on the surface. Maxe was human, Renia a hybrid, Maxe grew up in one place, Renia traveled back and forth from the Trill home world to Betazed her entire childhood. But an association with one Tamara Wilde linked them both.

Apparently, when she was a kid and visiting her grandparents in France, Maxe met Tamara who also had family in the same village. Tamara, who was four years older than Maxe quit Starfleet after one year, had met Renia while traveling and became romantically involved with her. Tamara followed Renia into the Maquis; they were on their first mission when the Caretaker pulled them here. Tamara was assigned to the security team and with her Starfleet background she earned the provisional rank of Lieutenant Jr. Grade Wilde, meaning she was one of the people who received her own quarters.

I found it amusing that these connections and relationships between both crews existed. The more I looked at files of my new crew-mates, the more connections I saw. Space is vast, but it seams that that children's song "It's a small quadrant after all" applied to the races of the alpha quadrant.

After we finished, Chakotay had the computer inform everyone of their new room assignments and duty shifts (which had been nearly done before I showed up) and left for the bridge, leaving Aunt Katie and I alone.

She looked exhausted and burdened. Like she was struggling with the decision she made. "Aunt Katie? It will be okay. You did the right thing."

"It doesn't feel like the right thing Nebula. I'm sorry for stranding us here. We may never see home again."

"Yes, we will. Even if I hadn't already seen it happen, I would know. With you leading us we will get home."

"Nebula, don't reveal the future. Use your gift sparingly."

"Oh, I will. The future's too good to risk losing." I said. "Can I stay on your sofa tonight? Or until my empathy stabilizes?"

"Of course. Tomorrow is a busy day."

As we walked to her quarters I got a vision of Torres punching someone in engineering…Busy day indeed.

* * *

**AN: I'll edit later. I've been up all night and I'm sure there are tons of goofs. This is a Transitional Chapter, I think there are going to be a few of these through the story, chapters that take place outside of the events of the episode. Next the events of "Parallax"**


	7. Repairs Part One

**AN: Anything that you recognize from the ST Universe= Not mine. Unfamiliar things=mine**

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Set During Episode 103 Parallax**

**"Repairs"**

**Part One of Two**

I woke early the next day. I needed to gather my things from my old room and put them in my new room before I could get ready. Also, the light was giving me a headache; I needed my lenses.

My eyes typically did not have a problem with lighting. But sometimes during times of stress I would get these intense headaches if the lights were too bright or too dim. So I had these frames that could be placed on my face that had these special lenses that controlled how much light got to my eyes in them. I didn't need them all the time, just when my senses get more stimulated than usual.

Aunt Katie was still asleep in her bed so I left her quarters as quietly as possible. The lighting in the corridors were much worse. So I steadily made my way to my old room. Even if T'Pera had a new roommate she most likely held onto my things until I could get them.

I eventually got to the room and rang the chime. A relatively tall woman with blue eyes, pale green skin and brown hair opened the door, still wearing a nightdress. "May I help you?" she yawned.

"Is T'Pera awake? I stopped by to get my things. I am her old roommate Nebula."

Nadina looked a bit shocked. "I thought that they only assigned Maquis to bunks that had dead former occupants. I didn't realize I was displacing anyone…" She said sadly. "If you wish me to leave I'm sure the Commander or Counselor can find me somewhere else."

I held my hand up to stop her. "You did not displace me Nadina. I was promoted to Counselor; I spent the night with my aunt because I haven't felt well. No worries."

She nodded looking relieved. "Should I call you ma'am? I am really unfamiliar with Starfleet protocols."

"Call me Nebula, unless we are in the company of the Senior Officers, then call me Counselor okay?"

"Okay!" She said smiling. "Call me Nadina! T'Pera! Nebula needs her things!" She said skipping over to my old bunk. I looked at T's bunk as I let myself in. She looked asleep. She must really be mad at me.

"I don't understand." Nadina said. "My sister T'Lara is half Vulcan as well and she would have never slept through the door chime let alone our entire conversation."

"Oh, She is awake. Just upset with me."

Nadina giggled. "That I understand. I hope you don't mind that I wore your nightdress. I thought you were dead and we were told to use deceased crew's things until we got replicators energy to make our own." She said pulling a box from the wardrobe. Her voice getting sad. "It's odd but we lost all of our things when our ship … exploded. We are actually supposed to take dead crewmembers things to sickbay so you and the doctor can help give out what is left. We didn't have much to begin with but…"

I couldn't resist hugging her. How could I forget that the Maquis were not only far from home but most of them had nothing of their own? I heard that most everyone was able to grab their limited prized possessions, but almost none of them grabbed clothing. What is clothing compared to photos of relatives or religious objects? "Don't worry about it. Keep it. I have a few others. And there is enough energy for everyone to get a new uniform, so you won't have to work in a dead persons uniform." Two other arms joined our hug.

"You may also use some of my clothing although I do not have recreational clothing."

"T, were you not ignoring my existence a moment ago? Now you are being sympathetic? Are you ill?"

The hug ended. "I am not ill. I am supporting my friends in their time of intense emotion. And Maxine and I are angry with you for forgetting to talk to us again after the news of Kendra's death."

I could feel her anger and grief. I could feel her emotions more than I could feel Nadina's sadness. I searched the box for my lenses. And put them on. Then I really looked at my friends face. To a stranger she was stoic and cold: the stereotypical Vulcan. But, knowing her as well as I did I saw the sadness in her eyes the pallor of her skin indicating that she had not slept. And deep down, she had been worried about not hearing from me after we returned from the array.

I hugged her. "I'm so sorry T! It's just my phases started and I have not been able to focus on anything but my new abilities and how to do my new job."

She nodded. "You must attend to your immediate duties and you own health first. Then you will explain what has happened to you to Maxine and I and we will grieve at the loss of our friend."

I nodded. "My quarters are on deck four. You are welcome at anytime. That goes for you as well Nadina."

They both nodded and I made my way to my new quarters. I had been a selfish friend. Thinking of my own safety and comfort first instead of everyone else. I forgot that Maxe and T were very close to Kendra, closer than I was and I hadn't even checked in on them at the first opportunity. I haven't really spoken to Harry after my manic episode on the bridge and I haven't even heard from Vorik since we left DS9. The only way I knew he was alive was I did not have to reassign his room to a Maquis member.

And the Maquis, I never realized their perspective until my conversation with Nadina. They were displaced like all of us but they were expected to integrate with our crew right away. Most had no Starfleet experience, little to no personal items and the only reason that most had a bed to sleep in was because a Starfleet member died.

I had a lot of work to do. More than I had anticipated.

* * *

I stepped into my new quarters and looked around. They looked like any other single quarters I have seen: Living area with a half wall separating it from the sleeping area and a washroom connected to the sleeping area. The only difference was the half wall separating the living area from the office. The office had a sofa, an armchair, a small desk with a computer console on it, and a file storage cabinet next to the desk.

I put my data pads in the cabinet and noted that there were a few blank ones already in the cabinet. I then put the few books that I owned on the desk. Then I put the few items of clothing I had in the wardrobe near my bed. And ran to the kitchen to replicate my self a new uniform.

No more cadet reds for me!

After I sonic showered, put on my newly replicated Science uniform, and had a quick ration pack for breakfast, I made my way towards sickbay. The new shift would be starting soon and as people made their way to and from their quarters, they would most likely bring the deceased crewmembers belongings to sickbay at that time. I would then put up notice that during the next shift change people could pick up things that they needed.

* * *

"Counselor." The Doctor said from his office. Staring at the boxes that had already accumulated in the corner. "I trust that you know why many packages have been delivered to sickbay today?"

"Yes Doctor. I apologize, that's my job. May I use this lab right here to sort these items for use by the crew later?"

He nodded. Could you please deactivate me? They forgot too after I stitched up LT Carey."

"Computer, Deactivate EMH."

Then I got to work.

* * *

ATTN: All Voyager Crew

STARDATE: 48439.7

SUBJECT: Letter from the Counselor

CC: Command Crew – USS Voyager

Captain Kathryn Janeway

Commander Chakotay

Lieutenant Commander Tuvok - Chief of Security

Lieutenant Tom Paris – Chief Flight Controller

? – Chief Engineer

Ensign Harry Kim – Chief Operations Officer

The Doctor/EMH - Chief Medical Officer

MESSAGE:

Though we find ourselves in an upsetting situation there are a few practical matters I must address so our voyage home is a safe one in a healthy environment.

First, if anyone finds themselves needing to talk through their situation please either message me personally or sign up for an appointment using the padd outside my quarters. I will need notice of the appointment so please do not sign up for a time that is less than six standard hours in the future. In the next few weeks I will have walk-in hours daily and a program on the ships computer that will allow you to schedule appointments from your own data padd.

If you do not have a personal data padd yet or know someone who doesn't (although I do see that all crew should have one at the moment), please contact your commanding officer or myself. You should have received one with your room assignment and department assignment. Engineering personal contact me until your commanding officer is assigned.

Secondly, if anyone finds that they are in need of personal items I have sorted the used ones that have been turned in already into piles. The piles are as follows: Women's Sleepwear, Men's Sleepwear, Women's Recreation Clothing, Men's Recreation Clothing, Personal Hygiene Products, Religious Objects, Recreational Activities and the Other box, which has items that I am either unfamiliar with or haven't received enough similar items to warrant using a new box. Stop by the lab connected to sickbay at anytime and if I am not there please just take what you need and do not disturb the Doctor.

If you have items that need to be sorted still there is a "Not yet sorted" box clearly labeled in the far corner of the room. I will try to sort that box as often as possible, and any help is appreciated. If any personnel have anything they would like to donate to give our newer crewmembers some personal items please feel free to donate. If any new crewmembers need something and are unable to find it please let me know.

Also, in the next week the Doctor will be sending messages to anyone who does not have a complete medical scan and history on file. You will then need to set up an appointment with him and/or myself to fill out a complete medical history and have a medical scan. This will be helpful if ever you get ill on our journey. ALL crewmembers, Maquis or Starfleet MUST have a complete medical file ASAP, preferably in the next few weeks.

Equally important, although not as urgent are crew psychological evaluations. Each crewmember MUST have AT LEAST a 50-minute session with me once a year. I am more than happy to see you more than that, but the 50-minute session is mandatory. If you haven't attempted to schedule within the next six months you will receive a warning. If you fail to see me one time a year from this day you will face disciplinary action.

I realize that as repairs and acclimating to our new strange lifestyle are going on that medical scans and psych-evals may seem unimportant so I do not expect this all to happen at once. The medical scan should be your first priority after your duties in your respective departments.

I ask one final thing, a silly personal thing, and optional. Please do not ignore fellow crewmembers just because we were all divided into two different crews a few days ago. We are one crew now with one singular purpose. We are the only family that most of us have. So please at least try to be civil and work together.

Thank You For Your Time,

Nebula Aurora

Ships Counselor

Head of Social Sciences

USS Voyager

* * *

**AN: so there is part one. part two is in the works. Again sorry for the delay. Horrid writer's block. **

**Read more related to this fic things on my writing blog ****and the page devoted to this story links on my profile.**

**Also! New Cover? Yay or Nay?**


	8. Repairs Part Two

**AN: Hope to have another chapter up this week! The rest of "Parallax" will happen as it did on the show. Nebula won't appear with the Senior Staff in dealing with the problems the ship encounters she will have her own, but there will be references to what was/is happening in the show.**

**Also, I don't want to be one of** _those_** ff authors, but I can't improve my writing without feedback. I'm going to keep writing this regardless but if you want to offer some constructive criticism you can comment here on ff . net or ask a question on my writing tumblr: hailhaleswriting . tumblr . com**

**And for all things "My Life in the Delta Quadrant" including supplemental info and outtakes go to: allhailhales . webs st-voy-nebula-aurora**

(Take out spaces for links)

* * *

**Anyways, anything from the St universe is not mine. But My OC's and the species known as the Astraians are. **

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Set During Episode 103 Parallax**

** "Repairs"**

**Part Two of Two**

How was it still so early? The morning briefing hasn't even started yet and I am exhausted. Only good thing so far is that focusing on completing all my tasks has made it easier to deal with all of the emotions everyone is feeling.

I was sitting in the briefing room waiting for it to begin. Responding from messages from a few crewmembers asking what specifically is needed for donations.

"Nebula, what are you doing here? There is a briefing for senior officers soon…" Harry said.

I set down my padd and raised my eyebrows at him. "I am the most senior member of the sciences division, or do you not read your messages Mr. Kim? Oh and I made sure there were more chairs. When I came in there were too many empty spaces around the table."

"Yes, I read the messages. How did you find the time in your busy morning, while attending to your counselor duties to send those personal messages?" she said sitting down next to me.

"I took a short break and used it to let my dear friends know I was living."

The Commander and Uncle Tuvok were the next to enter. Chakotay nodded and took his seat, Tuvok stood behind me.

"Ms. Aurora, that message to the crew was quite pratical. You have been taking your new promotion well and I see will be an effective counselor."

I smiled. "Thank you Un- Mr. Tuvok. Wow, I really need to work on that."

Harry cracked a smile at my slip-up. "It's good to know you aren't perfect Nebs."

I glared at him. He had become particularly sassy since befriending Tom Paris. Where was my sweet Kimmy, the big brother I never had? "What an unprofessional way to address me on duty Mr. Kim. I shall make a note in your file of this. We can discuss you disrespect of a fellow officer's rank during your counseling appointment."

Harry looked to the Commander and Tuvok for support. Neither of which had anything to say on the matter.

Aunt Katie walked in and towards her seat. She glanced around the table. "Where is Mr. Paris?"

"Right here Captain!" Paris said striding through the door. "Decided to bring reports from engineering. It's a madhouse down there! This report states 'Engine efficiency is down another fourteen percent.' If we don't get more power to the warp-drive we are all going to have to get out and push." He said finally sitting down across from me and gave a 'flirtatious' wink and leer.

Ew gross, like I'd ever flirt with Paris.

Captain and Kimmy were jabbering about alternative power sources. Then Chakotay suggested relocating personnel that live on deck nine to deck seven for more propulsion power. Great more displaced crew. Good thing decks seven's crew quarters are mostly empty, or I'd have to assign roommates, this time on my own.

"Fine now let's, move on to the personnel situation. We still have…" Aunt Katie began, until she was interrupted by Neelix and Kes walking in.

"Sorry we're late, but I wasn't informed there was a meeting this morning." He said as they sat at the end of the table.

"Neelix, this is a briefing for the Senior Officers."

"I see. Well, I am the senior Talaxian on board. Kes is the senior Ocampa. And I do know more about this region of space than any other member of the crew." I smiled at his reply, nearly beaming at Aunt Katie waiting for her reaction. I liked this Neelix.

"We have some excellent suggestions, Captain."

"Very well. You're welcome to join us this time." Aunt Katie sighed and looked toward them. "To be honest we could use some excellent suggestions right now."

"I've been thinking that you might be able to convert one of your lower decks into a hydroponics bay to grow your own food. I understand that the replicators are down and that the emergency rations won't hold out much longer."

I resisted the urge to hit my head to the table. It was my job to think of things like that. But my job now entailed so many things that growing our own food slipped through the cracks. "Excellent idea!" I responded.

Harry looked like he was working through some sort of problem. "What about Cargo bay two? It was designed for organic storage and it already had adjustable environmental controls."

"When can you start?" Aunt Katie asked.

"Me?" Kes questioned and then looked at me. What? I can't do that too. I need an assistant as it is…

"It's your idea. It's your project."

"Right away."

"As this project will fall under the Research and Social Sciences, you shall report to the Counselor on your progress."

Kes nodded and smiled at me.

"I can do some wonderful things with vegetables, Captain" Neelix said excitedly. "My feragoit goulash is known across twelve start systems."

Aunt Katie nodded and switched gears. "Okay. The personnel situation. We've managed to find a replacement for the Transporter Chief, but we still need an Astrogation plotter, a Chief Engineer, medical support personnel." She only named a two of the many science positions that were left vacant. We were severely understaffed in the sciences division! But I suppose she was only addressing key personnel and it was to be the doctor and my self's job to fill other positions.

"I've made a list of several Maquis crew members who would make good officers." Chakotay said handing her his PADD. Of course! Most of the Maquis crew were assigned as command and operations personnel because that was where the immediate need was to get the ship up and running again. There had to be some with science background that could switch to the sciences division once repairs were complete.

Aunt Katie begins to look over the list nodding her head until she get to one name. "B'Elanna Torres? She was the one involved in that incident with Mr. Carey."

"That's right." He said.

"Just what job do you think she's suited for?"

"Chief Engineer."

"You're serious." Aunt Katie said as if the whole crew were about to pop out and yell that she just got pranked.

"Very." I could tell Aunt Katie wasn't very happy with this development. And wanted to have some words with her new first officer.

"She would be an excellent Chief, Captain. But can we discuss this later? The doctor and I really need help in sickbay." I added before anymore could come from the exchange with Chakotay.

Aunt Katie nodded. "Regarding Sickbay, we still need a Chief Medical Officer."

"What about that electronic man down in Sickbay?" Neelix said.

"Yes, Captain. The Doctor is beyond competent and him and I are the only ones qualified to be CMO." I added.

"It is an Emergency Medical Hologram and its abilities are limited. It can only operate within the confines of Sickbay." Uncle Tuvok added.

"Not to mention it's lousy bedside manner." Paris added laughing at his own joke.

"Mr. Paris, watch yourself. That _it_ and I are the only beings qualified to save your life and we know that I don't particularly care for your presence." I told him.

"Counselor Aurora, are your new abilities still affecting you? Perhaps meditation is in order."

"No, Mr. Tuvok. I am perfectly fine. But given my unique physiology as well as the many hybrids on this ship I think it best that the EMH stay in charge as the CMO. I just know that I will not be able to assist him around the clock. We need field medics trained to go on away missions and do shifts in sickbay."

The Captain nodded, agreeing with my assessment. She probably was as afraid of my phases as I was and understood there were others on this ship in a similar situation to me, who did not want to trust a brand new medic and would feel more comfortable being treated by a hologram and his vast knowledge of many species physiologies.

She took a silent moment and looked over her own PADD. Then turned to address Paris. "Lieutenant, I understand you studied biochemistry at the Academy…" He did? Here I thought he was just a 'dumb jock' pilot who like to leer at any being with breasts.

Paris responded with:"Er, only two semesters." Two semesters!

Oh, I did not like where this is going. I did not like the look on my Aunt/Captain's face.

"Close enough. You just volunteered to become a field medic. Report to Sickbay as soon as we're finished here."

Close enough! It took me years to be certified enough to even intern on a starship!

"But Captain!" Paris and I said at the same time.

I glared at him to shut him up. "Captain! All of the science divisions are understaffed! Having one additional medic will not even begin to address the problem!" I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "Forgive my tone, but I don't believe that _'close enough'_ is a fair attitude to have when it comes to the division responsible for keeping the crew healthy, analyzing our position in space for our route home, and the research and reporting on the planets and civilizations that we will encounter on our voyage among other important functions."

"Then, I suggest you find qualified crewmembers to join the science divisions after repairs on the ship are complete." She said.

"Yes, Captain." I nodded, already composing another ship-wide memo in my head.

A few seconds after my rant the ship jolts and begins to shake.

" Stations, everyone!" The Captain yells. I run from the room towards sickbay. Hoping that this jolt hasn't killed anyone

Will this day ever end?


	9. Double Duty Part One

** AN: okay doing this part from memory and transcripts alone, so forgive me if I mess something important from cannon up.**

**you can hear my piss poor excuses for this late post and read about characters introduced in this chapter on my tumblr : **_hailhaleswriting . tumblr . com _**(take out the spaces)**

**I'm going to wrap up Parallax in the next chapter and then either have a transitional chapter with it or a few separate transitional chapters after it. **

**Just FYI: I'm skipping "Time and Again" its a good episode but I don't now if I could write something that happened but didn't happen ya know?**

* * *

**I only own my OC's and the Astraians, everything from canon belongs to someone else.**

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Set During Episode 103 Parallax**

** "Double Duty" Part one**

* * *

I was not needed in sickbay. All was quiet so far, so I went to sort out more of the donations that had been brought here since I finished and respond to some crew messages. Most of these messages were the same. Do you have this? Is this needed? Could I please schedule my medical exam with you instead of a hologram? But one was slightly different.

* * *

ATTN: Counselor Nebula Aurora

STARDATE: 48439.7

SUBJECT: Appointment needed as soon as possible

MESSAGE:

According to your files, my name is Renia Luxe. I understand that I can correct this inaccuracy and complete my files once I have my appointments with the CMO and with you. But I am not messaging you about use of my informal name.

I am desperate need to speak with you as soon as you are available. My roommate Maxine says that you yourself are a hybrid and understand the quirks that come with mixed heritage at times. My quirks are making it difficult to perform in the engine room, especially with all the strong emotions running rampant. Please respond with a time I am able to come and meet you to speak privately about my situation.

Aryn Renia Mirr-Luxe

Crewman Luxe

Engineering

* * *

The message sounded slightly panicked. I responded to her first and asked her to come to my office as soon as this current crisis was over and we were on our way again. Then I responded to the other messages from the crew. Then I heard something in sickbay.

"Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Holographic system." Kes' voice said.

I narrowed my eyes. And walked towards the Doctor's office. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Yes, Crewman. Please do. As my message this morning specipically called for no one to disturb the Doctor for non-medical reasons."

"Actually there is no emergency, I am creating a hydroponics bay. I was told you could provide me with some nitrogenated soil samples."

The Doctor and I let out sigh, giving her bemused expressions. "That's it?" he said. "So it begins. The trivia of medicine is my domain now. Every runny nose, stubbed toe, pimple on a cheek becomes my responsibility."

"You are the only doctor we have." I snorted.

"I am not just a doctor. I've been designed with the information from two thousand medical reference sources and the experience of forty-seven individual medical officers. I am the embodiment of modern medicine." He finished turning towards the shelf "How much dirt do you need?"

"Four samples will be enough."

"Now I know how Hippocrates felt when the king needed him to trim a hangnail."

I smiled. The Doc and I were going to get along just fine.

"You're very sensitive, aren't you?"

"As a medical practitioner, I require a certain sensitivity to properly address a patient."

"I'm talking about you as a person."

"I am merely a hologram."

I sighed; I had to remind myself that the Doctor was a hologram. I had bonded with him in the past day and had grown to respect him.

"Doctor, has your program altered your appearance since I came to Sickbay?"

"No. Why?"

"When I first came in, your head was at the same height as this cabinet. But now you look at least ten centimeters shorter."

And she was right. He was shorter. He went towards his desk.

"I've just run a diagnostic on my imaging processor. It shows that I've been reduced in height by ten point four centimeters. Sickbay to Operations."

"This is Kim."

"The holographic projector in here is malfunctioning. Would you send a repair crew down right away?"

"We're little busy right now. We'll get to it as soon as we can."

"It's just that I…"

"Kim out."

"Well, seems like a very busy day in Operations."

"I'm sorry I bothered you with this."

"No trouble at all. Just as long as the last of you to leave turns off my program."

I nodded and waited for Kes to leave. I needed to speak to the doctor.

"What's your name?" She asked the Doctor.

"What purpose would a name serve a hologram?"

"I'd just like to know what to call you besides Doctor."

"I guess they never thought I'd be around long enough to need one. What's your name?"

"Kes"

"Kes. I'm glad I could help you today."

She nodded. "Goodbye Doctor, Goodbye Counselor." And she left.

"Huh, a name. That would be practical for you to have one." I told him. "Perhaps you should start with a surname and then settle on a first name. Beings typically get their surnames from their families, perhaps you should take your is honor of your programmer?"

"My Programmer is a man named Lewis Zimmerman."

"That's it! Dr. Lewis! I don't see you as a Dr. Zimmerman."

"I think I like that Counselor."

"Well I wanted to speak to you about the morning briefing in which sickbay and all other branches of the sciences division were blatantly ignored for more important tasks, but its more of the same attitude that Mr. Kim gave regarding your holo-emmitters. I suppose we will have to wait until the ship is repaired and in no peril until we can get a proper staff."

"Agreed. I must say Counselor Aurora, I find you a most enjoyable carbon-based life form."

"Thank you Doctor Lewis, I find you a most enjoyable photon-based life form." I smiled. "Well I must be tending to my duties, once things start to settle you will begin receiving requests for medical examinations and I will fill you in on my own hybrid physiology. Welcome to life as a CMO." I smiled.

"Thank you. Would you end my program as you leave."

"Yes, would you like for me to check in on sickbay periodically to make sure you were not left running?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Computer End Program."

* * *

I had decided to move things to my office for a bit. I had lists to compile of positions I needed filled, and I had to respond to dozens of crew requests since the commander and Mr. Tuvok were busy with this latest crisis.

My door chimed. "Enter."

"Counselor Aurora?"

I stood up and looked around the divider to the entrance to my quarters. There I saw a woman, with tanned skin, black eyes and body markings that denote Trill ancestry. "Hello. How may I help you Crewman…"

"Luxe. I know you said to come by once the current crisis resolved itself, but we are in the clear for the time being and I really need to speak with you."

I nodded. "Come on back. You can call me Nebula when we are one on one. Or anytime we are not around senior staff. I'm not one for Starfleet protocols." I said leading her back to my office and the seating in it. I took a chair and she sat on the couch.

"Then call me Renia."

"What is the problem Renia?"

I sensed her anxiety, her exhaustion, and a deep sadness. The strength of her emotions floored me.

She took a calming breath before beginning.

"Well first you have to know that I am a hybrid Betaziod and Trill. And one of my quirks is that I am an empath, like Betaziods, but sometimes I emotionally Join to another person, as if this person's emotions were a symbiont to a normal Trill. This Joining, while temporary, is all consuming."

I nodded my head for her to continue.

"I'm having difficulty performing my duties. Emotions are run higher than ever and I'm unintentionally binding myself to everyone. And at the end of my shift I cannot go home to my Bonded like I would like because we were never assigned to be in the same quarters, and I rarely get to see her which make things more difficult, it feels like a part of my soul is gone…" She took a breath as if she were about to continue. But she didn't need too I felt her sadness and saw her tears.

I was thinking through what she was saying, trying to find a way I could assist with her problem, when it hit me that she said Bonded.

"Let me stop you Renia…did you say bonded? As in you and Tamara are married."

"That is the human term, yes. She is my spouse. We have been married since I was seventeen…or eighteen standard years old."

"And how come it does not say that you are Bonded in your file? How come Commander Chakotay didn't know that you should be placed together?"

"I don't imagine that he would have known. We haven't been hiding it. It's just that our first mission as Maquis, we get stranded here, and now everyone is trying to keep the ship together. Tamara said it wouldn't be appropriate to complain now. But I cannot even focus on my duties. You must understand that I am permanently joined to Tamara; there is only one love for me in this universe. I cannot be so close and so distant at the same time. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient but I must live with my wife."

"I nodded. Of course. I will confirm this with Tamara and we shall rectify this immediately. As for emotions running high, I don't know if an engine room of a starship is the best place for someone with your quirks. Too many people and too many emotions."

"I know, I love engineering, but I never wanted to work on a starship, Tam and I never wanted to be Maquis. I just happened to Join with a group of them because of their emotions. And Tam followed me."

"As it happens Renia, I am in need of assistance in sciences. Not only am I the head of both the Research and Social Science divisions, but also I am needed in sickbay until the Doctor has more support staff. Would you mind taking on role as assistant? You would only be in contact with small groups of people, and typically not during the actual stressful event…"

"I would love that."

"Good I'll re-assign you right now and I'll speak with Tamara, I'm sure she won't mind if you moved in, I just need it confirmed before I make it official. Maxine may be offended, but she will understand once you explain that she was being a home-wreaker. Then she'll apologize."

"Maxine is very emotive, and loud."

"Yes, she is. Would you mind staffing the sorting room for the rest of the day? Then tomorrow I will talk to the Captain and Commander about officially transferring you to sciences."

"Okay. Will you have to tell them why?"

"No. I will have to put on record that Tamara is your spouse though."

"Of course." She said looking relieved. "Thank you. I'll get to work."

I smiled as she left. "Counselor Aurora to Mr. Tuvok."

"Yes Counselor."

"Could you send Lt. Jr. Grade Wilde to a private view screen as soon as possible. I need her confirmation on some recent information of a personal matter, it will take only a moment or two."

"Very well."

Moments later my view-screen buzzed. A red haired human woman appeared. "Counselor, I am told that you wished to speak with me."

"Yes, I just had a patient in my office that claimed to be your Bonded. But before I move her to your Quarters and officially change your personnel files I need your confirmation on this relationship. Are you Bond-Mates with one Aryn Renia Mirr-Luxe?"

"Yes I am." Tears came to her eyes. "We can live together?"

"Of course."

"Counselor, you should also know that I am concerned for her working in the engine room."

"Your concern has been addressed, Renia has agreed to be my assistant in sciences. It should have her Joining with others less."

"Thank you Counselor."

"You are quite welcome. And please don't be afraid to come see me regarding your own personal matters, not just your worries about your wife." She nodded and ended the transmission.

* * *

I was feeling good about this day. That was until I went to check on the doctor in sickbay. He was transmitting, probably to the briefing room.

"Twenty-seven other crewmembers have now reported the symptoms. And yet, when I examined each of them, I couldn't find anything wrong. I have no diagnosis, no prognosis, no recommended treatment. I'll contact you when I have something more to contribute. And by the way, I am now sixty-eight centimeters shorter. I'd appreciated it if someone would repair my holographic projectors before I have trouble reaching my patients." He said ending the call.

"Doctor Lewis, I take it that you need help."

"Yes counselor. It seems that if I these projectors are not fixed soon that you will have to be both Counselor and CMO."

"Doing double duty as it were… fantastic."

"I will assist you as long as I can." He said.

I nodded.

Seriously, This is the longest day I have ever lived. But I had a feeling long days would be the norm for a while.


	10. Double Duty Part Two

**AN: So I did this weird thing... I was writing an Astraian Tale and It inspired me to take this story in an interesting direction. I'm not entirely sure that I want to keep this going, I may want to rewrite this if people think this doesn't make sense. (after you read this you may want to read the Tale called "Electra Interferes" or you know stop reading my stuff all together).**

**You know. I'll talk about it after the chapter or at the beginning of the next chapter, let you form your own opinions.**

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Set During Episode 103 Parallax**

** "Double Duty" Part Two**

This is the longest day of my existence. I'm so glad that Renia came along because without her help I would be in a coma. She helped responding to correspondence from crew members for me and making lists of what we needed to get done, even went the extra mile by assigning science personnel to help engineering figure out what we were trapped in. She continued to staff the sorting room and even started partially updating personnel files of the Maquis who stopped by after their shifts to get things.

She asked me if she could promote Ensign Wildman to be the Overseer of Research Sciences so that they weren't always running to the doctor or myself for instruction. I thought it was a brilliant idea. Wildman was the most senior officer with her promotion the science divisions began to get a clear chain of command. All we needed was to get the doctor an Assistant like I had Renia, then I wouldn't be required to work in sickbay as well and he and I could work together fully on establishing a cohesive science division. Wildman requested T'Pera be her deputy, which I granted even though it was not necessary. We were already getting volunteers from newer crewmembers to receive training as field medics in addition to their duties or switch to science division altogether, but I had yet to see that list, as I was up to my eyeballs in treating the symptoms that being in this anomaly caused the crew.

I was glad I didn't have to run Social and Research Science alone any longer; Renia Luxe was a godsend. The tinier Dr Lewis got, the more work I was required to do in sickbay. I don't know what Aunt Katie was thinking when she thought that the doctor and I could do all that needed to be done by ourselves. Just because I am a hybrid, does not mean I am a magician.

The ship started to rock again, but I continued on, the ship rocked so much today that it was the norm. Renia walked into sickbay walked straight towards me holding a ration bar. "Nebula, have you eaten anything today? I sense your hunger and weariness. You must take care of yourself or you wont be able to take care of anyone else."

I nodded and took the bar from her. Evaluating my behavior over the past day while I ate. Is this why my father's people were easily overtaken all those centuries ago? This need for those around me, even if I have no clue who they are to be healthy and happy and for us all to bond, the group being more important than I am, other's health taking priority over my own…maybe it was partially Astraian…

No, I cannot blame every alien feeling I have on my father's people. I'm a counselor; I can admit that all this work is a coping mechanism for my grief. Losing Kendra, and ignoring her existence to make it hurt less, losing our way back home, grief over all the lives lost on our way here, grief over the lives that will be lost on the way home, the grief of everyone on this ship, just grief. I didn't wanted to feel it so I dove myself into my work. I felt Renia squeeze me. I almost forgot her empathic abilities.

"Sometimes empathy is the most amazing gift, sometime its horrible. You have not been an empath for long have you?"

"No, got my gift yesterday, still trying to get a handle on it."

She nodded, "Its good that I'm your assistant. Sometime the greatest way for a new empathy to get a handle on their abilities is to be around another empath."

I continued to eat the ration pack and sat in silence as she worked on a padd.

The ship began shaking more violently, so violently that we fell out of the bio-beds we were sitting on. "Are you okay?" I asked

"I think our day is about to slow down boss." Renia said in response as the ship stopped shaking.

"I think so too."

Obviously we spoke too soon.

"Crewman Greye to Counselor Aurora! Get to engineering now! Medical Emergency!" Came over my comm.

"On my way." I said back.

Maxine sounded hysterical in her next transmission. "You may want to get as many of the command crew as possible down here too. Someone showed up as we escaped the anomaly."

I looked at Renia. "Could you stay here."

"Of course."

"Aurora to Janeway." I said leaving sickbay.

"Janeway here."

"I'm getting reports that key members of the command crew are needed in engineering, also security, we may have an intruder." I said.

"We are on our way. As soon as we left the anomaly something beamed into engineering, Myself, Chakotay, Torres, Tuvok and two security officers are on our way."

I waited outside engineering for them. The security officers entered first followed by Tuvok, myself and Torres. Chakotay and the Captain entered last.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Maxine was crying holding onto the body of the intruder saying 'They said you were dead' she then looked up towards me and the security personnel pointing phasers at her and the intruder.

"Nebula, tell them to stop! She's our friend! It's a miracle she's alive!"

The she is question released herself from Maxe's arms. And looked at me in fear. "What kind of sick place is this? You died in the sickbay fire! I saw your body! Your aunt blamed me for your death! I'm the one who was forced to live! I didn't die you did! And it's all my fault!" She hid behind Maxe's body, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see any of us.

"Nebula, who is this girl?" Aunt Kaite asked.

"Nurse Kendra Halia Wu, Fourth-Year Academy Cadet. Died four days ago when a counsel in sickbay exploded when we were pulled into this Quadrant."

* * *

**I know wtf right? How horrible of a plot twist is this? I like it kinda, but I don't because I was not planning it at all. But It makes sense. Who better to help in sickbay than an actual Nurse!? Read the Astraian Tale that inspired this mess here (no spaces): allhailhales. webs astraian-tales.**


	11. Halia

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Post Parallax/Pre Phage**

**Halia**

* * *

Everyone was in shock, "Security, please escort Nurse Wu to the brig until we find out when this seemingly dead woman is alive." Aunt Katie said.

"But Captain!" Maxe yelled

"Crewman, you may accompany them to make sure she is treated well, she will not be shackled, I give you my word."

Maxe nodded. "Come on Kenny, let's get out of this engine room okay!"

* * *

Kendra was alive… How was this? I was dumbfounded.

"Counselor, would you please join us while we question Nurse Wu." I nodded.

I hoped this was real. I hoped she could stay. All these years I've ignored Kendra, jealous of her closeness with Maxine and T, of her upbeat personality, of her being more advanced than me in the medical track because she went to University for Pre-Med then Starfleet and she could be a Nurse while I was just a medic because I did not think ahead. Then when she died I felt the guilt of my jealously getting in the way of knowing her, of not being able to grieve for someone two of my closest friends cared for as much as they cared for me. This was my second chance, and I did not want to waste it.

I paused for a moment. Among the various Vulcan, Human, Bolian, Kilingon Bajorian and Betazoid scents there were Astraian pheromones in the engine room, a scent that was distinctly not mine. I could distinguish different scents because of my heightened senses and the only time I have smelt those pheromones were when I was around my father and brother or when I walked into a place I'd been. This scent wasn't male, and It wasn't mine: This was my first time in the engine room and this scent was not of a hybrid, this scent was as strong as my father's was, it was from a full blooded Astraian. Had someone brought an alternate timeline's Kendra here? Why would they do that? Why not introduce themselves? And if they were so keen on interfering why not help us get home?

They only way to get an idea of what happened is to talk to Kendra. So I walked out of the engine room and too the brig.

* * *

(Kendra POV)

I didn't understand. I was missing a small amount of time in my memory and I knew it was important. I tried to listen to Mr. Tuvok, Commander Chakotay and The Captain talk of alternate timelines and spatial anomalies and whether or not I was telling the truth.

Nebula came in with a bio-scanner while they were discussing me (WHILE I WAS IN THE ROOM) and scanned me. She verified that I was Nurse Kendra Halia Wu and I was in perfect health aside from elevated levels of adrenaline and a small bump on my head.

This place was so similar to the Voyager I was on seemingly minutes ago. But it felt less hopeless. Perhaps because this captain's niece was not killed and Nebula being the Counselor-at-heart she is was trying her damndest to build a community.

I always liked Neb, never understood why she avoided me like the plague, but I've always admired her and was grief and guilt stricken when she died. I hoped they let me stay on this Voyager. I liked it better then my own version.

I turned into Maxe who looked like she wanted to hug me but feared I would disappear. So I hugged her. Maxe, it seems no matter what reality is still one of my closet friends. I've known her since I was 19 and love her as if she were my sister.

I really hope I got to stay.

(END POV- Back to Nebula)

* * *

Uncle Tuvok was reading Kendra's personnel file off a data padd and I listened in. I figured since she is here I would get to know the basics about her that I've always ignored due to jealously. If this was my second chance at knowing this person I would not let it slip away and I would not be the pig-headed child I have always been. I needed to start to grow up… Today.

"Kendra Halia Wu is human female born 25 standard years ago to Jennifer June Lawson and Melinda Luana Wu in Honolulu, Hawaii on the Federation Planet United Earth. Her studies in Pre-Medicine at the University of Michigan made her an excellent candidate for Starfleet's nursing track, She was on her last internship before she could be elevated to the rank of crewman, but earned her full nursing certification last year. She was declared dead by repair crews that were assigned to sick bay to declare the dead and repair the systems."

Kendra had two moms? She went to the same University as Maxe? She was from Hawaii? What else didn't I know about her if I never cared to remember these simple things about her? I'm a horrid person! I must be.

I looked over at Kendra and Maxe, who were holding onto each other for dear life. As if they were afraid that The Captain would decide to send her back to her reality. Which when I though about it, was a distinct possibility.

I was not going to let that happen. For Maxe, T'Pera and for Kendra's sake, if not for my own selfish reasons of wanting to get to know her and being in desperate need for someone to be Dr. Lewis' second in sickbay.

"So Captain? What do you think?"

"I believe her story. But I do not understand why she is here and I haven't a clue on how to send her back."

I heard Kendra and Maxe gasp as if their worst fear was coming true. Not if I could help it.

"Captain I understand not wanting to interfere with another timeline, but those consequences are the burden of whoever or whatever cause Kendra to come to us. It would not be a good allocation of our limited resources to expend energy figuring out how to send her back when she is use to us here. I know help is needed in sickbay and although I am a competent medic, Kendra is a Nurse and has far more experience practicing medicine than I, She would be the most…logical choice to help Dr. Lewis run sickbay." Aunt Katie looked like she was considering my idea.

"Who is Dr. Lewis?" Asked Chakotay.

"The EMH. He and I decided that it would make the sickbay less uncomfortable if the Doctor that was treating you had a name. So far he has only decided on his surname, he still is thinking of a first name."

Uncle Tuvok looked like he could be exasperated but you could never tell what his emotions were, he could be hungry, who knows?

"I think you are right Counselor, Nurse Wu is needed. Once you and the Doctor clear her for duty she can work in sickbay. We will not attempt to return her to her timeline." She said. "Does this sound satisfactory to you Ms. Wu?"

"Yes Captain." Kendra said happily.

Aunt Katie smiled a bit. "Now as for your quarters…after your death they were reassigned…" Kendra looked sad at the fact she wouldn't live with Maxe. Maxe did as well

"Actually, they are available. The woman we placed in her quarters, Renia, is my new assistant, I sent a memo about that, you might want to read that later…anyway Renia asked me if it were possible for her to live in the same quarters as her Bonded Lt. Junior Grade. Wilde. I granted the request because I don't want us to get in the habit of separating married couples."

"Renia is married! Oh dear! I'm a home-wreaker! Wait is she married to Tammy? Why was I not invited to the wedding?" Maxe shrieked. And then put her hands over her mouth and looked down in embarrassment for behaving in such a way in front of the BIG THREE.

"Well, that works out nicely. Counselor, perhaps you should get a staff together sooner than I said you should this morning. It seems more important than ever to get medical examinations and full personnel files on the crew new and old. I do not want anyone on this ship being overlooked." She said. "Ms. Wu. You are free to go to your quarters." And with that her, Chakotay and Tuvok left.

_Oh, now you see it my way… _

As soon as they left I was attacked. Well more like unexpectedly hugged by Kendra. "Thanks Neb. I like this reality much better than mine."

"We have to go get your things from the sorting room before they are taken and get you settled, and tell T and then get you introduced to the doc and cleared for duty." I said hugging her back.

She giggled.

"Actually all her stuff is in our quarters in my closet still, I couldn't bring myself to take her stuff to the sorting room…."

"Perfect. You accompany her to get resettled and I'll go find T'Pera."

We went our separate ways.

* * *

To say that T was overjoyed at the news that Kendra was alive was an understatement. I have never seen someone who has grown up on Vulcan so overjoyed in my life. She was smiling from ear to ear, practically bouncing through the quarters from the labs where I found her to Maxe and Kendra's quarters.

She didn't even ring the door chime when we arrived at their door, since we both knew the code to our best friends quarters she keyed in the code and ran into the room. Kendra and Maxe were sorting through her things, Renia was there packing her own belongings and helping Kendra settle in. But T didn't care. All manners were thrown out the airlock when she ignored the stranger and threw herself into Kendra's arms making a noise that I have never heard from T; an excited squeal.

"Kendra I have grieved immensely for you and am much overjoyed that you are now alive!" She said. When she finally noticed Renia She let Kendra go. "I apologize for my uncharacteristic behavior. I ask that none of this get to my clan when we get home. Hello, I'm S'Tyun V'lhai T'Pera my friends call me T."

"Aryn Renia Mirr-Luxe, better known as Renia. It is nice to meet the Heir to the S'Tyun V'lhai my family has talked much about your family." I had no clue how Renia was able to pronounce T's surname or what this heir business was about. I wanted to ask but T had a slightly panicked look on her face. And Renia seamed to notice my friends panic. "I will leave you be now to continue your reunion, I have some work to do in the sorting room. It was a pleasure to meet you Kendra, T'Pera. Nebula I assume you would like to take what is left of the day off. Not to worry I shall take care of any immediate business."

* * *

After an evening of getting Kendra's things sorted out, T trying to take grasp of her emotions, and the four of us sleeping in Maxe and Kendra's room I felt more refreshed.

Now it was time to get more work done. Kendra and I were on our way to sickbay to introduce her to the Doctor and get her cleared for duty. She seamed excited to be on this new version of Voyager.

"Neb." She said stopping me in the corridor outside sickbay. "I want to thank you for suggesting to the captain I'd stay here. I know you never really liked me, but I've always liked you and thought of you as my friend. You are a good person Neb; you always end up doing the right thing. You are a good friend, and I hope that one day you consider me your friend."

I smiled. And hugged her. "Kenny, I'm so glad you are alive. I regret the way I've treated you, and am overjoyed to have a second chance."

As we were hugging Paris was leaving sickbay laughing sporting a scrape on his hand. We broke apart.

"Weren't you dead?" Paris said looking at Kendra.

"In this timeline yes, but I'm from another timeline. We don't know how I got here, just that I arrived as you broke free of that anomaly you were in." She said. "Why are you leaving sickbay with a cut? You are supposed to get patched up in sickbay." She said, glaring at the small scratch on his hand like its existence was offensive.

"They haven't fixed the Doc yet. He's too tiny to help. I like him better small."

I glared at him and Kendra just grabbed his hand and dragged him into sickbay. Then pushed him onto the bio-bed and she went to get the necessary medical device to repair his cut. "I like a woman who takes control." He said.

"Shut up." Kendra and I said in unison. Kendra returned and fixed him up; the whole procedure taking seconds.

"Now you can go." She said as she finished.

Paris jumped out of the bed. "Wow, you are more unpleasant than Doc is. I do not look forward to the day where the two of you work side by side." He said, exiting sickbay.

Kendra and I then walked into Dr. Lewis' office, seeing a pint-sized version of him on the seat. "Dr. Lewis. This is Nurse Kendra Wu. I'll let her explain her back-story later. She will be your second-in-command, once you are able to clear her for duty."

"I am clearly unable to clear her for duty at the moment Counselor. Nurse Wu, Perhaps, you can start replying to all these requests for physicals? I am unable to see the computer readout at the moment. "

Kendra nodded. "I'll go see when a repair crew can come get you normal size again, you two get to know one another."

* * *

Hours later, Renia and I were in my office discussing the preparations for tomorrow's memorial service.

"So first, you will address the crew and tell them what is about to happen, then a call for ship-wide moment of silence, then The Commander reading the list of the deceased Maquis crew, then another moment of silence, then Captain Janeway will read the list of deceased Starfleet crew and then a final moment of silence."

"Sounds like a plan. What else?"

"I think we need to turn the holo-decks into some kind of entertainment space when we don't have the energy to run them as holo-decks. And have a sign up schedule in place for when we are able to turn one on to use for exercise and purposes. Perhaps have a ration system set up for holo-deck time as well as replicator use?"

"Good idea Renia, I'll suggest it to the senior staff. Also addressing exercise and recreation…perhaps I should suggest us being a bit more lax on the Starfleet dress code 24/7 and Starfleet rules. Some of these things will not to be practical, especially since this vessel might be our home for a long time. For instance we will have to permit running in the hallways, and we I don't know about the dress code yet but we cant have people looking like their on duty every waking moment, but it won't be realistic to keep to standard shift rotations. I guess we will have to solve these problems while they are addressed."

"I'll write out a memo for the senior staff meeting tomorrow afternoon. You work on your speech."

She left the room and I began practicing.

"Hello. My name I am Counselor Aurora. Recently all of us have been affected by some upsetting changes. Being ripped from our home and loved ones, having to assimilate as one crew, trying to find our place in this slowly forming community and more. One change that has touched us all is the death of fellow crewmembers. So I ask that we be as silent as possible while giving respect and honoring those that our no longer with us."

* * *

**AN: Obviously this chapter is named after Kendra. Halia is her middle name but, according to this naming website, Halia is a Hawaiian name with the meaning of memorial. So if fits for both parts of the chapter. **

**Also in regards to POV changes: yay or just stick to Nebula?**

**Reviews are reviews. They are nice but they really have no bearing on how fast I write and post chapters. I'm slower then I want to be at this because…life is life. But reviews may influence the story, like if I make a boo-boo, or something is off.**

**Just FYI. In my VOY, it doesn't look perfect after every damaging encounter and they aren't going to be holo-deckin-it all the time. I could of written Nebula and my other OC's into any series I suppose, but I was more comfortable with writing her into VOY. Despite it being my favorite Trek because …Janeway (duh) its also the Trek where I go "WTF! Missed opportunity/WTF unrealistic" The most. So please don't get offended, I don't do this to offend. I do this because I want to tell these characters stories.**

**anyway go here for story extras (take out spaces)**

_hailhaleswriting . tumblr . com_


	12. Alpha Quadrant Part One

**AN: Short filler chapter. Next chapter called "Phases" should be up in a week or so...we will be back on Voyager and it will be about the community that is forming on Voyager, Nebula's Phases, Some gossip, and more. It won't correspond to an episode (at least the first part).**

* * *

**My Life in the Delta Quadrant: The Beginning**

**Post Pilot/Parallax **

**Meanwhile… in the Alpha Quadrant (Part 1)**

**Stardates 48439.7 to 48446.1**

* * *

48439.0-.9

**_Starfleet Headquarters: San Francisco, California; United Earth_**

They had lost contact with _Voyager_ days ago and the Admiralty had been called in. How does a Federation Ship and the Maquis vessel it was after simply disappear without a trace? It did not make sense.

They had pronounced Voyager and her crew missing in action. And the hard part would be informing families across the Federation that Starfleet had no clue where their loved ones were, or if they were alive.

One father already knew, he was an Admiral; he was apart of the meetings for the past day. His son was missing and presumed dead by Starfleet.

Owen Paris just wished that he had the chance to tell his son that he loved him one last time before he was gone for good. Tom had most likely died thinking his father hated him.

The Admiral slammed his fist to his desk and let a single tear go. He had families to notify…but first he would call his wife and tell her…

* * *

**_Janeway Home: Bloomington, Indiana; United Earth_**

"Thank you for informing me Admiral Paris." Gretchen Noelle Janeway said before hanging up the comm.

Her family had suffered much loss in the past few years. First with her husband Edward's death, then Allistar not a year after and now with her eldest daughter and her granddaughter declared missing and presumed dead. Gretchen was unsure if they could survive the loss of Kathy and Nebula.

Of course they had known something was wrong. Noah and Nebula shared a deep sibling bond. When Noah transported home the evening before from school saying he couldn't sense his sister they all grew concerned. Especially since Kathy had missed her scheduled comm. call not hour previous. Gretchen Janeway was already worried but when Noah came home in tears she had a feeling Starfleet would be contacting them soon.

Kathy was Gretchen's straight-laced, responsible and scientific minded child; she never missed their appointed communications. Had it been Carolyn that forgotten to call Gretchen wouldn't have been worried, as that child was always getting lost in one art project or another when not working. But not Kathryn she might have chosen to follow Edward's professional interests but Kathy held many traits of Gretchen's including the need for a strict routine and punctuality. If she didn't call, it was because she couldn't call.

"Noah! Carolyn!" She called. She had to break the news to her daughter and grandson. They needed to know that the three of them were the last living Janeway's. They needed to help each other though this.

* * *

**_Across the United Federation of Planets:_**

The families of Voyager and Val Jean are notified of the missing status. Starfleet, having the Val Jean's crew information through Tuvok being a spy on board decided to give closure to the families of the Maquis ship as well as Voyager's crew.

* * *

48441.0-.9

**_S'Tyun V'lhai Compound, Main House:ShiKahr; Vulcan_**

The doors of the clan common room burst open to reveal a tiny human woman followed closely by a Vulcan male that towered over her. The male's face was stoic like all the other faces in the room, but the female's face showed her worry over her adoptive offspring who typically comms her each day but has not done so for many days.

S'Tyun V'lhai Elaina Summers looked at all the faces in the room filled with her in-laws. "We came as soon as we could. What news came regarding T'Pera? Is she okay?" She said coming to a stop, looking at all her in-laws who have yet to say a word. She looked at her husband's mother, the clan Matriarch S'Tyun V'lhai V'Derah who looked to her son and she who is his wife.

"Perak, Elaina. Starfleet has just sent word that the starship T'Pera was stationed on, Voyager, went missing while on a mission in the Badlands. They declared the ship, the crew and the crew of the ship that Voyager was after missing in action and until they can otherwise confirm it, they are assuming they are all dead."

Elaina began to cry, and sat down on a nearby couch to sob, her Vulcan family did not know how to proceed in a conversation. "Why was T'Pera on a ship on a military mission?" She said between sobs. "She is a scientist! A trained Observer and Overseer from birth! She belongs in a lab or in politics or studying clan business. Why did those Starfleet fools put my child on a military operation! And now she is dead!"

"No, Elaina." Perak said, "There is no proof that our daughter is deceased."

"Perak. It would be illogical to believe she is alive." Votek, his eldest brother stated. "The clan must grieve for T'Pera and turn our focus to producing female offspring since T'Pera was mother's heir. The clan needs clear leadership."

"It would also be illogical for us to simply think of her as dead." Sotek said. "Starfleet says my granddaughter is missing. That means neither deceased nor alive. They do not know what to think. You both have correct opinions."

"So we grieve and proceed as if she is dead, trying for female children to replace her as V'Derah's heir but also keep the it in mind that she may be alive still, and she may come back one day." Elania said. Sneering at the fact that they could think of replacing her little girl with one who had not been born yet simply for the good of an influential clan that not many Non-Vulcan's knew of. Like replacing her T would be so easy. Elania knew that this room was full of people who loved T'Pera, but it was unsettling that when facing the possibility of her death not one of them looked upset besides her.

"Correct." V'Derah responded closing the matter.


End file.
